Neither Had to Mutter a Word
by MiaLawliet
Summary: This is just a cute, little oneshot of a pairing I'm liking at the moment. No smut, just fluff. This is boyxboy love, so don't read it if that's not your thing. Hope you enjoy some MattxNear loving.


**A/N: Hello, there. So this is a little something I've had on my computer for a few months, and have never finished. Before now, I had about 200 words, and it's suddenly turned into around 1,300 words… This is the result of spontaneous want to finish up a fic and it's also nearly half past twelve at night. **

**Warnings: BoyxBoy love, don't like, don't read. It's as simple as that. Probably very OOC as I haven't watched Death Note in months, at least not anything with Near. Also, this is un-beta'd. I don't have one, so…**

**Spoilers: None, really. Doesn't have anything to do with the plot line of Death Note.**

Every once in a while Matt got bored of his video games. He had rescued Peach countless times, and although he was quite the gamer, it did come to be boring sometimes. That's why he decided to go and bug his white haired friend; he knew there would be something to do there. He would never admit it, at least not to Mello who hated the snowy boy with a passion, but Matt thought Near was adorable. He wanted to wrap Near in his arms and be the person that would always be there from him. He wanted Mello to stop being so mean to him, and perhaps even be an acquaintance to the boy he was so fond of. Matt wasn't exactly sure when he had developed his… Feelings? Love? Matt sure wasn't sure what to call them anymore, but he just knew one day. That's how the red-headed teen thought it must be. To just know. He knew it sounded sappy, but that's how he felt.

He'd long ago gotten over the fact that he was gay- he knew from around the age of 14. The only thing he wondered was if Near swung the same way. Hell, did he swing any way at all? Matt wasn't sure, but whenever he spent time with Near, he tried to prod some sort of an answer out of him. But truthfully, they didn't really talk a lot. Near would sit playing with his robots or stacking up some dice while Matt sat in a content silence with his DS. The only sounds that would be heard in the room were faint tapping noises from the buttons of the taller boy's console and a slight huff when he'd loose. Near remained quiet the whole time, never once looking up. Matt used that to his advantage, looking at the fluffy-haired boy once in a while to study the angles of his adorable face. He was sure that Near didn't notice the faint pink dusting on the boy's cheeks, and for that Matt was always thankful. It was moments like those that Matt loved; the comfortable silence between them, and knowing they didn't have to say anything.

It was at that moment, when the tall boy's hand came in to contact with the door knob to Near's room, that he decided he would confess then and there to him. He wanted Near to be his boyfriend, and wanted to kiss him when he pleased. The mere thought of it left a pleasant, warm feeling settling in the bottom of his stomach. _This is it,_ he thought. And with that thought in mind, he tightened his grip on the door knob and twisted, opening the door to the sight of a young boy clad in his usual white pyjamas.

Near didn't look up, he didn't have to. No one else came in his room, anyway.

''Hey, Near, can I come in?'' he asked, tentatively.

''Is there something you want?'' Matt merely smiled softly at the reply; he didn't expect anything else from the boy before him.

''Nah, I just wanna, 'ya know, talk.''

''About?'' Matt sighed and sat down next to the boy, both legs pulled up and his head resting on his knees.

''Near, I- You know you're my best friend, right?'' At this, Near looked up, making eye contact with his friend. Near tried for his usual, disinterested exterior, but Matt could see the small smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

''I thought,'' he says as he goes back to his puzzle, ''that Mello was your best friend.''

''Yeah, well, these past few weeks being friends with you have been fun,'' he started, trying to get Near to look at him again, ''and I really like you, Near. Like, a lot.''

Near didn't respond. In truth, he wasn't quite sure how to. But, again, he couldn't help the smile that spread over his features- he couldn't hold it in. Was it possible that Matt felt the same? _Probably not,_ he thought, _he'll always side with Mello._

Matt just continued to stare at the boy he liked so much, wanting to run his fingers through the white hair. In a split second, he felt himself doing just that. He couldn't control the need of his hands, so he just went along with it.

Near tensed at the touch, having not been used to people invading his personal space. At the feel of long, cool, fingers massaging his scalp, he simply leaned into the touch, finding that he didn't particularly care about his personal space, as long as it was Matt.

''Near, look at me.'' The shorter boy opened his eyes, _when the hell did they close, _he thought, and forced his head to tilt up and meet Matt's eyes. Matt had his goggles pushed up into his hair, and was giving Near a cute little smile, all the while continuing to rub his fingers in the extremely soft hair. He looked at the pretty angles of the face that sat in front of him and spotted the faint pink blush that had adorned itself onto the usually pale cheeks, and was sure that his own face looked the same.

He sat on his knees, and moved his hands down from the snowy hair to the sides of Near's face, cradling it in his hands. His right hand stroked down the pale skin, making its way across the soft cheekbones and slowly inching down to the pale lips he so longed to kiss. Near looked at him, eyes wide, and blush now heavy. Matt's face inched closer to Near's and before they knew it, their lips had met, and it was wonderful. The soft, pale, lips pressed against the lips of the red-headed boy were sensational for them both. Their eyes were closed; Matt's arms had snaked their way around Near's neck, and Near's hands found themselves lost in the red head of hair, silently asking for more. Matt understood by the slight tug of small fingers in his hair, and he slowly ran his tongue along the smaller boy's lower lip. Truthfully, he had no idea what he was doing, and was pretty sure Near didn't, either. Near accepted the intrusion, and then their tongues were locked in a silent dance with one another. If anyone was to walk past the room at that time, all they would hear would be the heavy breathing through two noses, and a faint moan from one small and pale boy. The way Matt's tongue slid against his own was heavenly, and judging by the way the kiss got more and more urgent, he knew Matt thought so, too. It was Matt who broke away first, trying to regain a clear mind.

''Near, I- I don't want to go any further. I mean, I do, but not now, I want to take it slowly, you know? I don't want to mess this up.'' He stumbled around with his words, still trying to calm down after the intimate kiss the two boys had shared. Their arousals were prominent in their trousers, but Near knew Matt was right.

''Matt. I really like you, you know.'' Matt couldn't quite believe what he heard. I mean, yeah, Near had responded greatly to the kiss, but Matt wasn't quite expecting Near to express how he felt. Matt responded by pressing a light kiss to Near's mouth, but you couldn't quite call it a kiss since his mouth was open from smiling so widely.

''Can I be your boyfriend?'' he blurted out, not meaning to be so direct. This time it was Near who responded with a kiss, knowing that he didn't have to say anything. Matt responded to the kiss, hugging Near tightly as he did so. They both knew, that just like those afternoons of contented silence with robots and DS', that neither had to mutter a word to know that they both knew how the other felt and that things would be different from then. They'd have each other.

**A/N: So there you have it. Thanks for reading! Please do review and tell me what you think, I always jump up and down like a wally whenever I get one. I'm not even kidding…**


End file.
